finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Blink (ability)
.]] Blink , also known as Image, Mirage, or Ruse, is a recurring spell that increases Evasion, or creates a copy of the character that lets them avoid getting hit by physical attacks. In some games, Blink is also the name of a status. Appearances Final Fantasy Blink (RUSE on the NES) is a level 1 White Magic spell which increases the caster's Evasion stat by 80 points. Blink can be cast by Ogre Mage and Spirit Naga. The spell can be bought at Cornelia and can be learned by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Wizard, and Knight job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases, it costs 3 MP to cast. Final Fantasy II Blink is a White Magic spell that increases the Evasion of one or all allies, which reduces the hit rate of enemy attacks. As the spell's level grows, the spell's effectiveness and success rate increases. The effect can stack, however, repeated use on the same unit(s) increases the chance that the spell will miss. Any character can learn Blink by having them use the Blink Tome (Blink Scroll in Final Fantasy Origins). Blink VIII can be cast by Emperor in the first battle, Imp, and Lamia, while Blink XVI can be cast by Lamia and Beelzebub. Final Fantasy IV Blink is a White Magic learned by Rosa and Porom at level 23. It has a casting time of 0. In 2D versions it costs 8 MP to cast (10 MP in 3D versions). In all versions, it makes the target automatically dodge the next two physical attacks they are hit by. In 2D versions, their sprite blinks and moves back and forth. In the 3D versions, the target has gales floating around them. Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- Blink is a White Magic spell that is initially learned by Rosa and Porom. It grants Blink to a single target at the cost of 8 MP. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Blink is a White Magic spell that can be learned by various characters and costs 8 MP to cast. It makes the target automatically dodge the next two physical attacks they are hit by. Final Fantasy V Blink is a level 4 White Magic spell that costs 6 MP to cast and can be bought for 3,000 gil at Regole, Castle of Bal, Castle Surgate, and Quelb. It is one of the spells that can be cast from the Wonder Wand for free. Zephyrus is the only enemy capable of casting the spell. Final Fantasy XI Blink is a spell that grants the caster two shadow images that may randomly absorb physical attacks or single-target magic spells, causing to miss. Blink can be wiped by a Dispel effect (unless Dispel lands on a shadow image), both images absorbing attacks, or if the protected target is hit with an multi-target magical ability. The Blink scroll can be bought in the magic shops of Bastok, Windurst, and San d'Oria. Final Fantasy Agito Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Dimensions II Dissidia Final Fantasy Blink is a Story Mode skill. It enables the character to prevent an instance of Berserk once. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Blink (Lv1) is a reactive ability that costs 5 CP to equip. It is activated by receiving BAD or MISS on a Trigger. It guarantees that the player will avoid any damage but works only once per stage. It is learned by Rosa (level 10), Bartz (level 45), Edgar (level 20), Vincent (default), Vanille (default), and Ace (level 10). Blink (Lv2) is a reactive ability that costs 10 CP to equip. It is activated by receiving BAD or MISS on a Trigger. It guarantees that the player will avoid any damage and works twice per stage. It is learned by Rosa (level 50), Edgar (level 55), Vincent (level 25), Vanille (level 35), and Ace (level 55). Blink (Lv3) is a reactive ability that costs 15 CP to equip. It is activated by receiving BAD or MISS on a Trigger. It guarantees that the player will avoid any damage and works 3 per stage. It is learned by Edgar (level 95), Vincent (level 65), and Vanille (level 70). Theatrhythm Final Fantasy All-Star Carnival Pictlogica Final Fantasy ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy ≒ ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Gallery FFI Blink PS.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS). FFI Blink GBA.png|''Final Fantasy'' (GBA). FFI PSP Blink.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII NES Blink.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII Blink PS.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Blink1 All PS.png|Blink1 cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PS). FFII Blink.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII Blink5 All GBA.png|Blink cast on the party in Final Fantasy (GBA). FFII PSP Blink.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). FFII PSP Blink All.png|Blink cast on the party in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFIV SNES Blink.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (SNES). FFIV Blink GBA.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FFIVDS Blink.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). TAY Wii Blink.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FFIV TAY iOS Blink.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (iOS/Android). FF4PSP Blink.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. Blink-FFVA.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). FFV iOS Blink.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (iOS/Android). FFXI Blink Status.png|Blink symbol in Final Fantasy XI. FFD-Blink-Status.PNG|''Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Blink XVI.png|Blink XVI in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFRK Blink III.png|Blink III in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Mario Sports Mix Ninja Image.png|''Mario Sports Mix'' (Wii). ja:ブリンク pl:Blink (umiejętność) Category:Recurring White Magic